Confidence
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Misunderstood by many people, Malik finds a good friend in Joey. Joey learns how to take care of him helps Malik get some confidence but didn't realize the other has fallen for him. Malik gets advice from his closest friends to go for it request fic


****

Arashi: Another request fic for Darkangel048. There might be some ooc in this fic so that's one of the main warnings along with past abuse. An au fic as well so Battle City doesn't happen.

I don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.

Summary-Misunderstood by many people, Malik finds a good friend in Joey. Joey learns how to take care of him helps Malik get some confidence but didn't realize the other has fallen for him. Malik gets advice from his closest friends to go for it

* * *

Confidence

He could hear the whisper around him, talking about him. Malik gaze at his hands wondering why he had to come to this school in Domino. Does he have a purpose here or what? He could hear the laughter of someone who came in the door a few seconds before the bell rang.

He could hear the teacher announce proudly, "Class we have a new student joining us. Malik, will you come forward."

Seeing he has no choice, the teen push back his chair standing near the teacher with a mental groan. He hates talking in front of a lot of people. He gets really nervous when it comes to talking to people. A lot of times he's misunderstood and lacking confidence.

"Please introduce yourself to the class," The teacher tells him with a smile.

Malik shuffles in his spot speak softly. "My name is Malik Ishtar and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

He receives some hellos as a response while the teacher points out a desk near a blond teen with honey-brown eyes staring out the window. He walks over unsure of this space as he sits down. He could feel those orbs on him sending shivers down his spine.

He gulps staring into the eyes seeing genuine look of happiness as the teen holds out his hand. "Joey Wheeler."

Malik smiles a bit feeling more confidence by the mere presences of the other blond shaking his hand answering, "Malik Ishtar."

Joey grins ignoring the teacher who continues on his lesson, he whispers softly to Malik. "What you doing here in Domino High?"

"Move here do to the job my older sister has." The Egyptian platinum blond responds embarrassingly expecting this teen to laugh like most did as he continues, "She works in the museum."

He didn't expect the following response at all. "Sweet," The other answers tuning to the teacher who glance at them suspiciously for a few minutes then goes back to his lessons passing out the work.

Malik thought his life might be hell for not knowing anyone in a new city and school. Maybe now He'll have a chance to prove he's not an outcast. He gives a small smile knowing Ishizu will be proud for sure along with Odion. He glance at Joey to see he smile at him slightly with a note towards him that read. 'For a new kid you ain't so bad. Shy but not that bad. Learn to believe in yourself Malik. Your friend, Joey.' Friend. He really has a friend now.

* * *

Six months pass since that day for Malik. He got to meet the blond's other friends who got along with fine but always drift to him for minor comfort at times. His nervousness begins to drift away as he begins to get more confident in himself much to his older siblings' relief. Only problem now is he fallen for his first friend in Domino High and unsure how to tell him.

Yugi and the others offer to help him tell the blond but what choice does he have. He's not to sure how to even begin on that road at all. They even tell him to go for it. They could see they make a rather adorable couple. He thinks some more knowing his older brother and sister found the Blond worthy of him. He scowls liking how they make him the girl of the relationship though they tease him gently about that.

He glances around seeing his other friends wave as they walk away then he glance over his shoulder to see Joey standing behind him with a smirk on his lips. He blushes lightly gulping feeling all of his confidence go down the drain.

Joey raises a brow wondering what's wrong with his friend. He asks pleasantly, "What's wrong Malik."

Malik takes a deep breath wondering how he can just say such simple words. He whispers gazing at his feet pink dusting his cheeks. "I like you Joey more then a friend."

Joey's eyes widen at the admittance. He smiles a bit remembering the conversation he had with Malik's older sister to take care of him and love him if something should ever happen. He promise to do that since he grew to love Malik and could see he's shy but just those he's not use to. He tilts Malik's head upwards brushing his lips against the Egyptian blond.

"I like you more then a friend also Malik." He replies pulling Malik to his chest smiling at the soft sigh of content. This be perfect and keep their relationship steady to see where it would go before they do things Malik isn't obviously ready for.

* * *

**Arashi: Something simple and sweet though its all I could come up with. ^^; Anyways please read and review.**

**.**


End file.
